ReAlice Human Sacrifice
by VocatardWithSewingScissors
Summary: So what if we were to take this ever so popular vocaloid song and set it in an average town in modern time. Read on to find out. Rated T just to be sure
1. The First Alice

**Ello Ello Ello! Yes that's right I'm back. I had written this story on another site and I decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy its not very good sooo yah. Disclaimer I do not own Alice Human Sacrifice, Vocaloid, or the translation on the bottem (found it on quizzila if you wanted to know) you know, hence the Fanfictionness of it, that applies for every chapter people. Well I hope you enjoy even though I doubt it.**

Ooh, are you a visitor? Funny, I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming in to visit today. Come in, I don't bite. So what brings you here? A story? Hmm, I don't know many stories. How about The Alice story, you know with the different Alices and the cards. You say you've heard that one before. Ooh but you've never heard how I tell it now have you. Very well than, let the story begin.

It all started on a cloudy afternoon. The whole city seemed to be filled with gloom. On that day there was a woman walking back from work, not expecting it to be so dark that day. "Damn, I knew I should have brought an umbrella." Suddenly something had caught her eye. "Funny, I don't remember that building being there." Then as if those words had set off a switch, it started to rain heavily. "Well I guess there's no choice" The woman decided to head inside the place since there seemed to be no other place to go.

It wasn't the best lit place ever but with the rain it would have to do. "I'll just stay until the rain calms down" she told herself. Suddenly she heard a soft voice of what seemed like a child whisper to her "Why hello there, you must be the first Alice. Please come closer." First Alice? Like Alice in Wonderland, but there was only one Alice in that story. The woman wasn't really sure that she wanted to come near the child, but some other worldly force seemed to be pulling her towards the child. "Good job, now I want you to take this." The youngster handed the lady a card, it was the ace of spades. Then something came over the woman. It was as if some unexplainable force had taken over her body. She noticed something glisten on the table, it was a knife. Without her mind giving any consent she took the knife and ran off.

"Well," the little child started "everything is going to plan... I think."

The woman had no idea what had gotten into her, It was hours later and she had already witness the death of countless people, by her own hands. She could feel the blood drip down from the knife to her hand, it gave a chill down her spine, but it also gave her a since of excitement. It was the only thing that kept her going.

Of coerce people could only go on murderous rampages for so long before the police would come after them. So of course the woman found herself surrounded by countless amounts of them. "Please unhand the weapon and put your hands up, I repeat put your hands up"

The next morning the story was all over the news; there wasn't a single person who didn't know about the incident. The headlines of all the newspapers wrote. "Blood Red Path Leads to Crazed Murderer." It turns out that the woman was sent to life in prison, even though many believed she should have been executed. Oh and that little place, it was still there. The child sat there all alone with a little doll, singing a little tune.

_The __first __Alice __was __gallant __with __a __sword __in __hand__  
><em>_She __skipped __off __into __the __woods __and __off __to __Wonderland__  
><em>_Cutting __anyone __and __anything __that __blocked __her __path__  
><em>_Up __until __the __Earth __was __soaked __with __red __to __show __her __wrath_

_Such __an __Alice __was __to __be __trapped __inside __the __trees_  
><em>A <em>_criminal __locked __away __forced __to __beg __on __her __knees_  
><em>Other <em>_than __the __path __she __made __while __cutting __in __the __wood_  
><em>No <em>_one __knew __she __existed __and __she __was __gone __for __good_


	2. The Second Alice

**Just another note if you were the one who wrote the lyrics or know who please tell me so you may get credit and if you see that I'm useing your lyrics and don't like it dont hesitate to say and they'll be off in a jiff. I hope you enjoy this second chapter but its not like its any good or anything.**

A few days later, there was a concert at the town square. Anyone who was anyone came to see it. You see, he was very well known thoughout the town for his heavenly voice. There was something about his voice that just pulled you in. After a few songs, there was a brief intermission to let the young man rest his voice up a bit. It was then when someone came up to the man. It was a little boy who seemed to have dressed all in white. "Oh hello there little boy," The man said. "I'm sorry but I'm not taking any requests for autographs at the moment.

"Well," the little boy paused, handing some paper to the man. "How about a few song requests, I'm sure once you see them you'll be dyeing to perform them.

The man took the papers curious about what kind of music could be so good that he wouldn't hesitate to sing them. Looking though them he noticed they all seemed very corrupt and fearful but they were intriguing for some reason. The last sheet in there wasn't really a sheet at all, it was a playing card. The ace of diamonds to be exact.

"Alright little kid, I'll perform these songs, I just have to go get something first." Once again everything seemed to be going well for the young boy and his plan "Great I know have my second Alice, maybe this one will be the one."

Once the intermission was over, the man came back to the stage and continued his show, only this time he was singing the songs that the little boy had given him. The audience noticed the new change in music, it frightened them a bit but it still had it intoxicating feel to it. What seemed to stand out the most though was the man himself. He wore a mischievous smirk instead of his usual sweet smile.

"Thank you one and all for listening. Now I would like to end this show off with a bang." The man suddenly took a silver pistol out of his coat. "This time I'll be saying goodbye for the last time." He pointed the gun at his head.

The shot was heard though the whole town Square.

Now where was the boy, he was backstage, with a little doll singing this little tune.

_The __second __Alice __was __a __sweet __and __a __humble __man_  
><em>He <em>_would __always __sing __a __song __to __his __dear __Wonderland_  
><em>The <em>_many __tones __he __sang __they __twisted __and __they __swirled_  
><em>And <em>_thus __he __created __an __equally __mad __world_

_Such __an __Alice __was __a __man __of __flower __and __of __rose_  
><em>Go t<em>_shot __down __by __a __man __who __could __not __take __his __own __woes_  
><em>And <em>_there __in __the __forest __bloomed __a __flower __blood __red_  
><em>Once <em>_loved __and __enjoyed __by __all, __is __now __left __for __dead_


End file.
